<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting In The Rain by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647862">Meeting In The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F'>Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Daryl Dixon, Kid Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный вариант первой встречи Дэрила и Рика.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновила на работу вот эта картинка с:<br/>https://pp.vk.me/c622920/v622920038/45cd7/dixitYPNnRE.jpg</p>
<p>К 2019 году я во-первых осознала, что просто так писать по арту и не указывать его автора слегка неприлично, во-вторых нашла ник автора, но кажется блог на тамблере удален. В любом случае, автор арта: beitae. Кажется.<br/>Если сюда кто ещё забредает, если у вас вдруг есть ссылка на любой аккаунт автора с рисунками: поделитесь, пожалуйста</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Чего ты тут сидишь? – Звонкий мальчишечий голос пробился сквозь непрекращающийся шум дождя, плавно переходящего в ливень, и Дэрил поднял голову. Перед ним стоял паренек, на вид его ровесник. Желтые резиновые сапожки, чистые джинсы и футболка. Он с любопытством рассматривал его своими ярко-голубыми глазами, стоя под зонтом.<br/>– Тебе-то какое дело? И кто ты такой вообще? – Злобно осведомился Дэрил, продолжая сидеть в луже, обхватив свои коленки. <br/>Он совсем не ожидал, что кто-то может обратить на него внимание в такой ливень, люди в большинстве своем спешили укрыться где-нибудь, но точно не гуляли по улице, как этот мальчишка. <br/>– Я – Рик Граймс, – он протянул ему руку, которая так и осталась неловко висеть в воздухе. Дэрил угрюмо смотрел на него, потирая ушибленную лодыжку. Рик помолчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом неуверенно спросил:<br/>– А… как тебя зовут?<br/>– Дэрил, – недружелюбно буркнул он. Голубоглазый мальчишка опустился на коленки перед ним и улыбнулся. <br/>– Почему родители тебя выпустили в такую погоду? – Любопытство в Дэриле все-таки победило нежелание общаться, с кем бы то ни было. <br/>– Я люблю дождь, – с охотой сообщил Рик, продолжая улыбаться. – И родителям надоело со мной спорить, так что они только просят меня надевать резиновые сапоги и брать зонт. <br/>Одновременно с этими словами он сместил зонт так, чтобы он закрывал их обоих, и уселся рядом с Дэрилом у стены. Рик подумал, что легко может простудиться, да и маме не понравятся его мокрые насквозь штаны, но ему почему-то хотелось подружиться с этим мальчиком, непонятно почему сидящим в одиночестве под ливнем. <br/>Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, когда он посмотрел на Дэрила ближе, это фиолетово-коричневый синяк на скуле. Он хотел спросить, что это, но наткнулся на настороженный взгляд мальчика и передумал. Вместо этого, он спросил:<br/>– А ты любишь дождь?<br/>Дэрил пожал плечами.<br/>– Только не тогда, когда мне приходится под ним мокнуть. <br/>Где-то вдалеке раздался шум приближающейся машины. Рик встрепенулся и напряженно прислушался. Меньше, чем через минуту, мимо них проехал серый пикап, и Граймс радостно подскочил.<br/>– Это мой отец! – Пояснил он. – Мне надо идти, я так давно его не видел. Вот, возьми зонт, если хочешь.<br/>Дэрил с изумлением уставился на протянутую ему рукоятку зонтика и в замешательстве посмотрел на мальчишку. Глаза Рика были  абсолютно честными, и он явно ждал, что Дэрил примет его предложение. <br/>– Ну, чего ты, бери!<br/>Дэрил осторожно протянул руку, и взял зонт. Рик широко улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову.<br/>– Ну ладно, мне пора. Пока, Дэрил! И лучше пересядь хотя бы на лавочку в парке, а то простудишься!<br/>Он помахал ему рукой и со всех ног побежал в ту сторону, куда поехала машина, разбрызгивая сапогами воду из луж. Дэрил снова растерянно посмотрел на зонт, с сомнением покрутил его в руках, но все-таки встал, и побрел в сторону парка, размышляя о том, почему этот странный мальчишка был так добр, и отдал ему этот зонт.</p>
<p>Когда много лет спустя Дэрил видит Рика снова, он его не узнает. Когда он спрашивает, кто же он, черт возьми, такой, и слышит ответ, произнесенный точно с той же интонацией, у него появляется чувство дежавю, но Дэрил не обращает на это особого внимания, Мёрл его заботит куда больше. <br/>Только еще через огромный промежуток времени, когда Дэрил с группой пытается найти что-то полезное в торговом центре и видит стенд с детскими зонтами, он вспоминает. Замирает, глядя на один из них, точно такой же, как и у Рика, а потом едва заметно улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>